It is commonly known that different captive animals, and specifically chameleons, are quite fragile and usually die from stress in captivity. In their captive environment, these animals need a variety of environments to simulate the various natural habitats which the animals use for daily body temperature regulation and survival. Exposure to the warmth of the sun and access to a moisture laden environment are two such habitats which are part of the daily ritual of most wild chameleons. Chameleons are thermoregulatory animals and each species has its own preferences as far as specific temperature and humidity optimums in their daily routine. The animals themselves know their optimums and adjust their daily routine to adapt to the changing conditions present in their natural environment. Since different pet owners have different temperatures and humidity levels in their own homes, it is important to keep captive animals, such as chameleons, in a terrarium or vivarium that will provide the animals with a variety of habitat options, thus allowing the chameleon or its owner to compensate for the temperature and humidity variations that exists in the owner's homes.
Experts have also found that the number of perches, as well as the angle of the perches, is extremely important to a captive chameleon's survival. While vertical branches are used by chameleons to climb from one place to another, they make poor perches and can lead to high stress levels. Providing a plurality of perches of varying angularity is desirable.
Currently, captive chameleons and other small animals are generally kept in aquariums and cages. Aquariums and cages are consistent with current terrarium and vivarium technology and are compatible with decor such as waterfalls, mosses, sticks, plants, artificial plants, rocks, artificial rocks, bark and other materials. Aquariums and cages also are generally compatible with a variety of plant and animal care instruments (including drip emitters, waste collection reservoirs, aquarium pumps and filters, heat lights, feeding dishes, pots and other plant and animal husbandry tools).
While aquariums and cages adequately contain animals and plants, there are problems inherent with them. For example animals often receive injuries from contact with vertical walls in aquariums and cages. Other problems include stress to the animal from being confined by physical barriers, stress in territorial species from constantly being exposed to their own reflection in glass enclosures.
Obviously, there is a need for a low stress animal containment system that provides multiple environmental conditions and different perching options while still allowing viewing of the animals and plants therein.